


Dragon Ball Roshi

by Kaggyin23



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [One Shot] In the early Saiyan Saga, both Goku and Piccolo would die in the battle against Raditz. After breaking up with her boyfriend Yamcha and having to deal with the death of her best friend, Bulma would find comfort in the hulking arms of the man known as Master Roshi. [Bulma x Roshi] [Contains Smut]
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Master Roshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dragon Ball Roshi

AU: Piccolo blew himself up in a suicide move to take down Raditz. He was successful, but in the process Goku, Gohan and Kami also died. This results on the earth dragon balls disappearing forever and on Nappa and Vegeta never bothering to come down.

-x-

A few months had passed ever since the attack of Raditz. The dragon team was incredibly devastated with their losses, but in time, they had to learn to move on with their lives.

Bulma was especially sad, Goku had been her best friend for years and to have both him and his son taken away forever in such a tragic way really broke her heart. 

Not to mention that she had just recently broken up with her boyfriend Yamcha, who was shamelessly cheating on her with some fan of his baseball work. And since they lived together in the Capsule Corp building and Bulma didn't want to simply kick him out, she opted for moving out herself until he had found a place for him to stay.

And so, Bulma moved in with Master Roshi. Where she'd been staying for quite some time now.

The old man's antics hadn't changed, he was still constantly peeping on her and stealing her underwear, but after so much time of it happening, she had gotten used to it. As of currently it didn't even bother her much.

One very boring night, Bulma and Roshi were drinking in the Kame House living room as they listened to the radio. It was at times like these that the subject of their old friends and adventures would come to light in the conversation.

"I remember when i first met him." Said Bulma, with a nostalgic tone of voice, as she took a sip of her cup of wine. "Goku trashed my car thinking it was a monster, totally freaked me out."

The girl chuckled as she reminisced about the old days.

"I can almost see it, that sounds just like something Goku would do." Answered Roshi, taking a sip out of his own cup.

Roshi knew Bulma for a long time, they knew each other for almost as long as they'd known Goku. But her relationship with Roshi couldn't be more different from the relationship of pure hearted friendship she had with the cheerful saiyan.

Sure she was good friends with the old master and held him in high regard, but she wasn't stupid enough not to notice that a huge reason as to why Roshi liked to hang out with her was because she was a woman and he thought she was really hot.

Their first interaction ever had been about him asking for her to flash him in return for  
giving her a dragon ball. And after that, there were still countless other instances of the old pervert doing his best to get in her pants, even when she was with Yamcha.

She had every reason to hate the old man, yet she didn't, because she liked how crazy he was for her. Bulma was a very vain person, and Roshi's perverted shienanigans validated her beauty and stroked her ego like crazy. Of course she'd beat him up and act outraged if he went too far, but deep inside, it made her feel powerful, sexy and wanted.

"I can't believe how quickly my life's falling apart." Said Bulma, already feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol. "First my friend dies for good, then i break up with my boyfriend, then i move out of my own house."

Bulma continued:

"Sometimes i wish we could just go back to those simpler days when we were all happily searching for the dragon balls." Said the bluenette, daydreaming.

Roshi answered:

"Unfortunately, tragedies like that are a part of life." Said Roshi, with an air of wisdom. "I lost almost everything back when King Piccolo attacked for the first time. It was very hard in the start, but in time, i learned to move on. "

"Moving on, huh?" Bulma made a sad smile. "Let's drink to that."

And so they raised their glasses and drank the wine.

"Speaking of that, what did you do to manage to move on?" Asked Bulma, intrigued.

"Well, that's a very hard question. But if i had to say the most important thing, it'd have to be just letting go of the superfulous and… having fun! Keeping yourself distracted from the bad stuff." Answered Roshi.

Bulma reflected on that for a few instants.

"I guess it makes sense." Commented the bluenette, reaching to pour some more wine only to find out that there wasn't any left on the bottle.

"Master, can you go grab more wine for us?" Asked her, throwing the bottle away.

"That was the last one, we're out of booze." Replied Roshi, finishing his own cup of wine. "We'll go buy some more tomorrow."

"Dammit." Said the girl, a bit frustrated.

"Not feeling sleepy?" Asked the master, intrigued.

"Yeah, i don't think i'm gonna get any sleep tonight." The girl sat back on the couch. "And now i'm bored as hell."

The room went silent for a few instants, until Bulma started talking again.

"You said that having fun helped you out a lot master." Bulma directed her gaze at Roshi. "What do you do to have fun around here?"

"Aside from watching TV and listening to the radio, i play poker with Krillin and the others when they visit." Said Roshi, purposefully omitting his "alone times".

"Really? I was sure you were gonna say something dirty." Bulma smirked, the alcohol getting to her head. "Finally getting over your pervertedness?"

Roshi eyed Bulma's body, she had only gotten better and better with age. Her legs were more toned and her breasts here way bigger than they were when he'd first met her. Safe to say that he had an erection the second Bulma said that.

"If you want, i can tell you the rest." Suggested the old master.

"Nah, i think i'll stick with the poker." Bulma sat in the floor.

With that, Roshi went to get the cards and quickly came back. He was almost drunk so it took a while, and the same could be said of Bulma.

"Here i am." Said Roshi, putting the decks of cards in the floor. "Let's start then."

The tipsy Bulma looked slightly disappointed.

"What are we gonna bet?" She asked. "Poker isn't fun if you're not gonna bet anything."

"Money?" Roshi suggested.

"I have practically infinite money, it'd be as boring as betting nothing." She answered.

Roshi waited a few instants, and then gave another suggestions.

"Then what about betting our clothes?" Said the shameless old man. "It's called strip poker."

"Pervert!" Answered the drunk Bulma, immediately. "As if i'd want to see that skinny old body of yours!"

Hearing that, Roshi got up on his feet and powered up into an intermediate state between his skinny old body and his gigantic buff body. It was kind of a middle ground, his body looked much like that of Goku and Yamcha in that form.

"What about now?" Asked him, with a perverted smirk.

"Well…" Started the bluenette, looking for an excuse. "I'm not gonna show you my body in some game."

"But i've already seen it all quite a few times." Roshi reminded her. "It wouldn't be anything new for me."

He was right, and Bulma knew it. The alcohol played a huge part on her feeling tempted on playing the game with Roshi, but she was quite the perverted girl herself, and she was truly curious to see how did this new body of Roshi looked.

"Alright then." Said her, blushing a bit. "Bring it on."

And so, the game started. At first, it was pretty even. She lost the first and second rounds and had to lose her shoes, then her jacket. Roshi then lost a few more, got back to winning and so on.

At this point his erection was raging, he was incredibly horny for Bulma. And the drunken Bulma was incredibly horny for that muscular toned body too.

They were down to their last pieces of underwear, Roshi only had his shorts on and Bulma only her panties. As they played the final round, Roshi eyed Bulma's free boobs furiously, as if wanting to burn that image into his mind never to forget it.

And Bulma was incredibly horny as well, eyeing Roshi's erection, incredibly determined to win the final round and take a look at that hard member. The only cock Bulma had ever seen in life was Yamcha's, and she could already tell that Roshi's was way bigger.

And with the final play, Roshi won, making Bulma have to take off her panties.

"I win!" Said Roshi, a huge smile on his face.

"Dammit!" Said Bulma, frustrated that she wasn't gonna see the cock. "Alright then, here it goes."

The bluenette was blushing, she slowly started to take off her plain white panties, and as her clean shaved pussy became visible, it was way too much for the old man to handle.

Without a second thought, Roshi rushed to the toilet, instantly starting to jerk off furiously while at it. Leaving Bulma incredibly blue balled in the outside.

Still horny but without no other choice, Bulma drifted to sleep as Roshi did the same after several rounds of masturbation in the toilet.

The next day…

Bulma woke up in the morning, fully aware of what had happened in the previous night. She thought long and hard about it, but in the end, she decided that it hadn't been that bad. The girl didn't think that Roshi's super buff form was hot, but she did really like that "medium buff" form. She genuinely found it attractive, and still wanted to take a look at that cock. The alcohol hadn't changed her in any way, it had only brought to surface how Bulma really was on the inside, and now she had come to terms with that.

And Roshi had been helping her more than anyone else for the last few months, so she felt like he deserved a reward. A reward that she'd surely enjoy giving him.

Roshi woke up satisfied, that jerking off last night had been the best of his whole life. Plus he got to see Bulma naked once again, it had been heaven.

And the old master didn't think that Bulma would want to actually get to the deed with him, so there was nothing to regret. 

So, Master Roshi walked out of his house to stare at the ocen for a bit when he was met with an almost angelic sight:

There was Bulma, clad in a skimpy two piece bikini. Colored white with blue stripes. The girl was waiting for the old master to show up, a slutty expression on her face. The bikini was so tight that he could see the shape of her pussy through the fabric.

"Good morning master!" Said her, in a sultry tone of voice. "Wanna come and play in the water with me?"

Roshi's erection got back into full hard mode almost instantly. That was too good to be true, was Bulma still drunk? He thought.

"But you gotta stay in that form you were in last night, ok?" Said the horny bluenette. Turning her glorious bikini clad ass and walking in the direction of the sea.

Roshi immediately buffs into medium form, ripped off his shirt and followed the hip swaying girl into the sea.

And so, the duo started to play in the water. They splashed each other, swam. And for the first time ever, Roshi would stare at Bulma's body and she wouldn't care, for the first time he'd grope her boobs, grab her ass, lick her cleavage and neck and the girl would only smile in pleasure, moan, and encourage him to do more.

She'd even pass her hands through his toned muscles, rub her bikini clad breasts against his back and rub her ass against his throbbing erection.

Eventually, the sexual tension became too big and they decided to continue in the sand.

"So Master Roshi, i guess all your dreams are about to come true…" Teased her, in a slutty tone.

Roshi then took out his big hard cock, making Bulma blush at it's sight.

"It's so big…" Said her, noticing how bigger than Yamcha's it was. "I gotta taste it."

The girl then reached down to Roshi's massive prick and started to stroke it with her hands, with her gaze fixated at it like Roshi's cock was a valuable relic.

She stroked his cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other, making the already hard cock get even more stiff.

And so, Bulma would finally start to lick, suck and stroke Roshi's shaft like it was the most delicious popsicle on the whole world. Her tongue would swirl around the fat tip of Roshi's cock, then, she'd start to lick and suck the long and hard shaft with incredible intensity. All the while starting to finger her pussy with her free hand.

"I can't take it anymore!" Said Bulma, crazy with pleasure.

The bluenette tackled Roshi to the sand and quickly straddled him, without even taking off her bikini. The horny girl started to grind on his shaft with her covered pussy, without even penetrating, but still moaning like crazy from the pleasure. When she felt like it was the time, she finally did it.

"It's going in!" She yelled, as she finally sat on that long, stiff meat rod. Slowly accepting his length inside her, one inch at a time so that it wouldn't hurt as much. She'd ride on it half length a few times to get used to it, while moaning loudly, and then finally insert it completely all inside her pussy, who contracted insanely and tightened around Roshi's cock like never before.

Roshi was in heaven, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he'd be plunging his cock into Bulma's pussy. That he'd get to actually fuck the girl who had been the object of his desires for such a long time. He quickly grabbed her plump, sexy, round and firm ass as groped it hard.

And the she was, Bulma, clad in that skimpy striped bikini, riding Master Roshi's cock in the sand like nothing else mattered. She'd go up and down on her own volition, rocking her hips as she fucked that dirty, hot, old man who had wanted her for so long. Finally giving in felt incredibly liberating for Bulma, and it only increased the pleasure she was feeling.

She moaned loudly and rocked her hips, longing for release. And that release was fast approaching for them both.

"I'm cumming!" Said Roshi, getting an even firmer grip of her ass as a massive stream of hot spunk made it's way all the way from her pussy to her uterus. That feeling of the hot seed filling Bulma from inside was too much for the bluenette to handle, as she had her own orgasm, she would arch her back and moan in bliss as she reached the apex of pleasure.

In that beautiful post orgasm bliss, Bulma would lay atop Master Roshi's muscular chest. They both sweaty and hot, tired after that cathartic sex for both parties.

"Let's go take a shower." Suggested the old master.

The duo went in the direction of the shower, stripped bare and started it. But, as expected of the two biggest perverts on earth, they already wanted to go at it again.

Once again, they started rubbing their bodies on each other in the shower, and when the tension grew too big, Roshi couldn't help it but grab her hips and bend her over.

"Fuck me in the ass, i've never done it before." Said Bulma, desperate for cock.

And so, Roshi spread her plump ass cheeks and quickly inserted his bulging member inside Bulma's incredibly tight asshole. Making the girl's brain go haywire with pain and pleasure.

But with time, as Roshi would fuck her doggy style, the pain would stop and only pleasure would remain. And she would start fingering herself as the old master rammed his cock inside her ass at doggy style.

Once again, they both came, and once again, it wasn't enough.

They moved in to Roshi's bedroom and Bulma quickly fell into the matress, spreading her legs for the old master, practically begging to be fucked.

And fuck her he did, he jumped atop her and started to kiss the bluenette on the lips. All the while fucking her relentlessly in missionary position. He'd lick her lips, suck her tongue and ram it hard into her.

As her tongue intertwined with Roshi's, Bulma started to understand what he had meant when they had their conversation in the previous day. She was going after what she really wanted, embracing who she truly was, letting go of what didn't really matter.

And the deal was sealed once Bulma came again and had the biggest and best orgasnm of her life.

-x-

Bulma and Roshi would start to have sex almost every day. She enjoyed living the simple life with the old man in that Island, she had food, somewhere to live and stud with a rocking body to call hers. Not to mention the mindblowingly good sex. What more could Bulma want?

And so, after a few months, Bulma decided to move in permanently with Roshi and become his lover and later his wife. She left Capsule Corp to her sister Tights and went live with Roshi at Kame House, only occasionally going to visit her family in West City.

The rest of the Dragon Team was weirded out at first, but they soon got used to it. As for Bulma, she didn't care much, after all, she was happy.

The End


End file.
